


Happily Ever After

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Day 4: Wedding.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Akuroku Week 2020





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed up the days, but who cares. 
> 
> this is based off shaky-mayhemm's Day 5: Wedding piece [here](https://shaky-mayhemm.tumblr.com/post/626106449734647808/akuroku-week-day-5-wedding)

It was a bigger affair than he imagined it to be. Friends they had made from being Guardians of Light had made it, as well as the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, Ansem the Wise and Ansem’s apprentices. 

“When I got the invite from Sora, I couldn’t believe someone had finally succeeded at settling Lea down.” Leon had teased as he came to congratulate them. 

Roxas had blushed and laughed, knowing the stories about Axel’s childhood and the chaos he had spread all along Radiant Garden. The tussles he involved himself in and the amount of times he'd been kicked out of the castle because he had snuck in. Roxas wasn't sure of his history with Leon, but he knew it had been an intense one. 

The knowing grin that his new husband threw his way before directing his attention back to the guests he was speaking with, made his face hurt and his heart swoon. 

It was well into the party that Roxas found himself sneaking away, promising Namine that he’d be back soon to dance with her, but first he had to use the bathroom. 

Except “use the bathroom” was really code word for ‘meet Axel in the back’. 

As soon as he saw him, Roxas rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Axel’s neck and pressing their mouths together in a sweet kiss. 

When they parted, Axel’s arms wrapped his arms around Roxas’ waist and pressed kisses to his cheek. 

Roxas laughed as they parted, eyes meeting Axel’s, “I can’t believe we’re married.” he sighed. 

Axel just grinned kissing his cheek again, “I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” he responded. 

Smiling as tears started to form again (there was a joke about the tear charms and how they both would need them in Roxas’ vows), Roxas pulled Axel down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to spread these out a bit because I messed up the days and they didn't line up right. Oh well. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
